The New Beginnings
by clutzyclutz
Summary: This is the second to story to The Lesson From Hell. Contains abuse, rape and self harm.  Hermoine talks to Minerva about the abuse she has suffered at home.  Maybe an adoption fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is the second story to my story ****The Lesson From Hell.**** I would read the first story if I were you, but you don't have to. This story will contain abuse; both physically and sexually and self-harm. If you are not fond of stories that contain this material in it, please do not read. **

After I talked to Professor Snape about my home life, he suggested that I talk to Professor McGonagall. He said that it would be easier to talk to a woman about the abuse that I have endured since I had been little. I actually liked this idea and thought that it was logical. The only thing was, I did not wish to burden her with my problems. I expressed this concern to Professor Snape, and he said that I shoud stop believing myself to be a burden, because I am not. My first meeting with her is tonight I'm a little nervous about talking about what has happened to me. I mean what if she is disgusted with me? Or what if she decides that I'm to damaged to deserve help? I have not expressed these fears to Snape, because I already know what he will say. You are not disgusting or damaged, Hermonie, Professor McGonagall will never think that. Blah Blah Blah, I know that he is probably right, but I still can't help being scared of what she will think of me.

In the Great Hall during dinner, my apprehenstion about the whole situation is radiating of of me. Snape must sense it because he gives me a small smile and nodd. Right after dinner, I make my way down to Professor McGonagall's office and she is waiting there, grading papers, but all the same waiting for me. I take my time getting to a desk, and she must be able to see my nervousness due to my posture ,because she offers me a warm smile.

As if reading my mind the woman I admired most look down toward me and said "Hermonie I know that you are nervous but before we talk I want to ensure you that whatever is said here stays between you and I. I of course have to report back to Professor Snape your progress but that is for his sanity. He will never here of our conversations, that I promise you."

This statement made me sigh in relief, but my anxiety that I had before during dinner came back full force. To ease the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomache I decided that I should just be brave and face my fears head on. At least I won't be disapointed later on in these discussion. "Professor, may I ask you something", I asked all though I already knew the answer would be yes?

"Of course Hermoine, although I wish for you to call me Minvera here. No formalities needed, and you never have to ask my permission to ask a question", Professor, I mean Minerva said.

"Um what if you decide that I'm to damaged and disgusting. What if you decide I'm just to much of a burden, and you don't think that I deserve your help", I said this in a whisphered rush, hoping that my glistening eyes didn't show.

Though Minerva must have seen my eyes because she quickly got up and sat in the chair next to me. She took a deep breath, squeezed my hand and said "Hermoine, I will never think that you are to damged and disgusting. Never will I think that. You are not a burden and you do deserve me time and help. Please Hermonie, I ask that you understand that you are an amazing child that does deserve help and kindness". Minerva said this with a note of pleading in her voice. Desperatly trying to make me realize this.

"Okay, Pro-Minerva", I said. Although I think she could tell that I didn't quite believe what I had said.

"Now Hermonie the first thing I wish to talk to you about is the cuts on your wrists", Minerva said with a stern yet soft voice.

I dreaded this discussion and instead of answering, I thought about why I really do hurt myself and then it dawned on me. I answered honestly with hesitation "Because I don't think I deserve to live."

**Please review and let me know what you think! Would you like me to continue this story? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is the second story to my story ****The Lesson From Hell.**** I would read the first story if I were you, but you don't have to. This story will contain abuse; both physically and sexually and self-harm. If you are not fond of stories that contain this material in it, please do not read. I don't own any of these characters or Harry Potter!**

_I dreaded this discussion and instead of answering, I thought about why I really do hurt myself and then it dawned on me. I answered honestly with hesitation "Because I don't think I deserve to live."_

_Minerva's POV!_

I looked at my star student and gasped at what she just told me. She doesn't believe that she deserves to live. This is such a startling revealation to myself because it shows me just how much the poor child suffered at the hands of her father.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Hermoine asked me timidly if she could go to the bathroom. I nodded to her, and, she got up and walked to my bathroom which was down the hall from us. When she left I look at her medical file to see pick out anything that we could start with but I thought it best if we picked up on our last conversation. I watched as Hermoine entered again and sat down, with her knees up to her chest, and her chin resting on them. It was like she was distancing herself from me, from this conversation that she knows we will inevitably have.

"Hermoine", I say, causing her to look up at me frightened for a brief second. I wait before I speak again until her face is calm and her body relaxed. "Hermoine, sweetie, why do you think that you do not deserve to live? You are an amazing girl, so full of life. A child who will eventually grow to be a beautiful adult. Why do you not believe that you deserve the chance to be happy again?"

The child just looked at me, thinking about her reply before she finally answered me. "Minerva, no one sees what I bad person I am. I let him do horrible things to me, unspeakable things. I never told anyone, and I could have. I could have asked for help, but instead I chose not too. Can't you see, that I'm not a good person, I'm just not."

I look at the girl and thought about what she just told me. Although I sense that she is holding something back, I do not call her out on it though Instead I just shake my head lightly at her and say "Hermoine you are not a bad person. You didn't let him do the things he did to you willingly. The reason why you didn't tell anyone was because he threatened those you told. Professor Snape, told me that your father told you that he would kill anyone you went to for help. You are a child, you believed him because it was all you knew. Stop me Hermoine when I'm wrong, or do I have it right so far?"

Hermonie just stared at me, with tears in her eyes but just mutely nodded her head. This indicated to me that she knew I was right, and just truly realized the weight of my words.

"Minerva", Hermonie, tentatively said. When I looked at her she took that as she could continue and said "I know what you are saying but, I am a bad person. I really am. Not because I let my Father to horrible things to me, but let others as well." At my puzzled expression, she was quick to talk again. What came out of her mouth next mortified me completely. "My Father has business "friends" that came over to the house every weekend. Sometimes it would be to drink and play cards with my Father. Other times it was because the payed my Father to spend time with me. It was awful Minerva, just awful. No matter why they came over the always spent time with me. They hurt me, sometimes worse than my Father did. You see what you said is wrong, I'm not a good person I was the town whore!"

I winced at the girls voice, it started out so strong but gradually became more and more like a pained scream. "Sweetie, again you are such a brave child. You don't understand the bravery that you truly possess. Talking about the horrid abuse that you suffered is such a brave thing to do. You are a good girl, Hermoine, an innocent and sweet child. Nothing that was done to you makes you a whore. It is disgusting the way those men including your father used you."

Hermione looks confused and was quick to contradict me but then I think the truth of my words penetrated her mind. When everything that I just said reached her brain the rich pain on my students face broke my heart. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes but before I saw any fall the child hid her face in her hands so that her tears would be concealed from me. Her whole body was shaking madly and yet, I hear no signs of her cries, not one sound reaches my ear. This is something Serverus pointed out to me, that she cries silently. Something no doubt that she has learned to do at some point in her life. Most likely when she was a young girl. I get up and walk over to my student and wrap my arms around her, she struggles a little in my embrace, but eventually relaxes into it. It takes her a while to calm down and for the longest time she is just crying into me. Eventually the shaking stops and she looks up at me, and for the first time tonight I am rewarded a small smile. A slight one but it is there none the less. One that is there despite her red puffy eyes and tear stained face. It warms me up to know that maybe I was able to get through to her. Soon enough I realize that she has fallen asleep, and a content smile crossed my face, because it shows just how much Hermoine trusts me. To be able to fall to sleep in the presence of another takes extreme trust and for a girl like Hermoine just is hard to have. Slowly as to not awaken her I conjure a pillow and a blanket and just let her sleep. It was an emotionally tiring conversation, and she need to rest. Tomorrow we will pick up where we left off.

**Please Review! Let me know if anyone has ideas of how I should continue. I am open to any ideas that get thrown at me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

_Eventually the shaking stops and she looks up at me, and for the first time tonight I am rewarded a small smile. A slight one but it is there none the less. One that is there despite her red puffy eyes and tear stained face. It warms me up to know that maybe I was able to get through to her. Soon enough I realize that she has fallen asleep, and a content smile crossed my face, because it shows just how much Hermoine trusts me. To be able to fall to sleep in the presence of another takes extreme trust and for a girl like Hermoine just is hard to have. Slowly as to not awaken her I conjure a pillow and a blanket and just let her sleep. It was an emotionally tiring conversation, and she need to rest. Tomorrow we will pick up where we left off._

Hermonie's POV

Opening my eyes, I looked around the room confused. I wasn't in the same room where I started last night. Realization dawned on me as my gaze landed on my mentors face. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful expression shown on her face. I got up slowly and quietly, as to not wake her up. Quickly, I, put on my robes and made my way to the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets to find something that I can cook. My eyes fell on the pancake mix. A mugglefood. I smile at that. My wizzard Professor has pancake mix. Taking the mix and a pan out, I set off on my work. If Pro- I mean Minerva wakes up and the food is cool I will just cast a warming spell. I sit at the table and wait for Min; I wonder if she would mind me calling her that. Last nights conversation was draining on both of us. I never wondered how talking about my past, would affect Minerva. It was obviously tiring to her, I have not woken her up yet, and she is a very alert woman. Guilt wraps at my heart and coils tightly around it. Squeezing hard, never letting go, almost like a snake wrapping its body around its prey. I walk over to her, and just look at her. Although she looks serene, I can't help thinking that I must have made her very sad last night. That thought, makes my eyes start to tear. Wiping them away quickly, just in case she wakes up and sees me. I don't want to give her anymore reason to be upset.

I run to the bathroom, shut the door, and acciomy razor. Seconds later the door flies open, slams shut, and the razor is in my head. Right as I was about to press it into my skin, the door flew open, and Minerva was standing there. She was just looking at me, tears in her eyes, something, else too, guilt maybe. I don't know, but she moves swiftly towards me and takes the razor that was drawing a small amount of blood from my skin. She just looks down at me and pulls me into a warm embrace. I bury myself in her robes, and cry. Tears stream down my face, and I am shaking madly. My legs won't move and for the first time in years a sound comes out of my mouth. It is so foreign to me that I don't even know what it was. I couldn't pin-point the sound it was strange to my ears. I gasped once I realized what it was, it was a cry. A real cry. I have not done that in years, because my father conditioned me to associate crying with pain. A lot of pain if I could remember.

I push quickly away from Minerva, fear coursing through my body. I was never allowed to cry, it was a rule. Commanding my feet to move didn't work because I just stood there, in a panic, looking down to the floor. I felt a gentle hand under my chin, forcing my eyes to meet her eyes. Tears were dripping down both our faces, and again I feel ashamed of my actions,I know the rules; no crying, and no tears.

"I'm sorry, Professor I should know the rules by now", I managed to whisper.

_***********************MPOV*****************************MPOV******************_

I looked at Hermoine in confusion. What rules could this child be referring to, I never set any rules.

The confusion must have been evident on my face because, Hermoine said "no crying, and no tears. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't of forgot, but I did. Please don't punish me I promise that I won't forget ever again".

The statement dawns on me and I sit her and myself down on the couch. Holding her close to me, I ask,"Hermonie how did you learn these rules"?

I hear her take a deep breath, most likely contemplating on how she should answer my question. Finally, shakily she answers by saying "My father, every time he hurt me I would cry and cry hard. I learned quickly that he didn't like crying because every time I cried he would hurt me more. For every tear I shed, I was whipped. No tears, and no crying equaled less pain. It was a no brain-er at the time. Ironically, as I aged, he wanted me to cry. I think it gave him a perverse pleasure to hear me scream". Before I could formulate an answer, Hermoine was quick to say "I'm sorry I really am, I don't know what came over me. I promise you it won't ever happen again."

Answering automatically I say "Hermoine sweetie, I want you to cry, I really do. It is normal, I do it and even Professor Snape does. It is not something to be ashamed of. You fear pain because you were conditioned to do so. This isn't something normal".

To assuage her questions I pull her into another embrace and allow her to let her tears fall. Before I could stop myself I asked her "Hermoine, why were you going to hurt yourself before I came and stopped you?"

Through her tears she managed to respond and say that "I made you sad, and tired talking about everything I've been through. I felt guilty that I made you feel this way. I was embarrassed at my tears, and afraid that you would be mad at me for making you feel the way you were feeling."

Everything came out rushed but want was clear was that this girl felt guilty. Guilty because she made me sad and tired. Out of everything it wasn't something about herself it was about me. Selfless I swear this girl is selfless. "Oh Hermoine, honey never feel affaid that I would be angry with you. What your father put you through made me sad. Never think that way again. You are only fourteen years old, be a child and let me be the adult and take care of you", I whispered this into her willing to pacify all of her worries.

Letting her lay on me I rub her back softly avoiding putting pressure on her wounds. This causes me to worry about all the wounds I could not see. "Hermoine would you do something for me? Would you let Madame Pomfrey examine you? Just to make sure your heal this up to par" I ask this with reluctance.

I see the hesitation shinning in her eyes, but she nods her head anyway. I take her hand and we have our breakfast. Both of us get dressed and we move our way to the hospital wing. Maybe I will call Severus and ask if he would like to join us. We still have to plan our trip to visit Mr. Granger. That should prove to be an enjoyable task.

**What did you think? Should I add Severus in this story? How do you think the two Professors handle Hermoines father? Please review. Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, 11th grade comes with a lot of work! **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

**********************************HPOV*******************************************

Making our way to the hospital wing, there is total silence. It's not an uncomfortable silence more like a nervous silence. I'm afraid to find out how damaged my body actually is. Also, I'm scared for others to see how scared and bruised my body is. Professor Snape has only seen the scars, cuts and burns to my face. He thought that was bad, wait until he finds out what else maers my body. Speaking of Professor Snape, I wonder if he is going to come. I sort of hope he does, I don't know why, maybe because he is the first person that found out about all the hell I've suffered through. Or maybe because he makes me feel safe, I think it's both of these thing. There's a sense of security I feel when I'm around him and he's around me.

"Minerva, I was wondering, is Professor Snape gonna be here?" I asked with slight hesitation, I don't want to get my hopes up to high.

"I can call him if you wish, I'm sure he would be more than glad to come with us. Would you like me to call?" At my nod she turns quickly down the corner and down to Professor Snapes chambers. She knocks lightly on the door and when he opens it, he looks down and gives me a smile. I smile shyly back as I hear Minerva ask "Severus, Hermoine and I are going to the hospital wing, we were wondering if you would accompany us?"

Without any thought he shakes his head and gets on his robes and out the door he goes. Now the three of us are on our way. My heart is beating wildly, Madame Pomfrey doesn't know anything she is going to ask a lot of questions, I just know it. Suck it up Hermoine! This is for your own good, besides you have a question that you need answered, remember? Sighing as we enter, Madame Pomfrey gives us a warm smile Minerva takes her inside and office, most likely so I don't hear what they are talking about. When they come out, Madame Pomfrey looks sad, but I know she is trying her best to conceal this from me.

"Okay Hermoine, your going to have to change and put this gown on. When your down sweetie just lie down on this bed", she indicated the one to the left, all the way in the corner.

I give her a small, shaky nod and take the gown and go change. Looking at my body makes me feel horribly dirty. Feeling tears come to my eyes, I quickly put the gown on and walk over to the bed. Lying down I wince in slight pain do to some of my bruises that have not healed yet.

"Hermoine", Madame Pomfrey said. "I'm going to need you to take of your glamour charm, I need to see what I have to heal okay?"

My eyes widen in fear put I comply none-the-less. When my charms are down all wizards in the room gasp. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. Madame Pomfrey waves her wand over me and it sparks, all of a sudden papers are coming out. Each word is a documentation of every pain I have been through. Pages and pages come out. When the last page comes out everyone stares at me in shock and fear. I quickly grab the paper, the last line says "Pregnant, 12 weeks." I read those three words over and over again trying to make sense of them, but nothing I do can change those three words. I throw the paper down and cry, and dammit I cry hard. I don't give a rats ass who sees me, after everything I've been through I deserve to freaking cry. Shaking madly I get up, but before my legs get used to standing I fall down. When I try to get up again, gentle hands stop me. I look up to see Professor Snape leaning down to me; he opens his arms out to me and I bury myself in them and cry. I cry for every bruise, cut, burn, rape I have suffered through, and I cry for my child. My child who is innocent and was created by pure evil. I cry because I have know idea what I'm going to do now. I don't know where I'm going to live or if I'm going to even be able to stay at Hogwarts.

My eyes slide shut, and I look up to Professor Snapes eyes and smile. That sneaky man, giving me a calming draught. I fall asleep Snape puts my gently on the bed.

"Well Minerva, I think it is time to make and appearance at Mr. Grangers house." Snape said in a deadly calm voice.

"I believe Severus that you would be correct", Minerva says in a very deadly calm voice also.

Once outside the castle they apparate to Mr. Grangers house. Both Professors find him sleeping and decide that every pain that Hermoine has felt at the hands of him, he should suffer. Time for the fun to begin.

"Flagrate!"

**Please let me know what you think! Review, I love good comments as well as bad. They both allow me to better my writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnacy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! This chapter will contain torture and curses.**

_"Flagrate!"_

Both Professors watched as Mr. Granger twisted and turned in agony as the curse burned into his skin. The fire left marks on his body, one word stood out "MONSTER". Minerva look to Severus with a questioning gaze he just looked down at his work and smiled. Not a warm smile but a manic one. Something was burning in Severus's eyes: anger, rage, fury, and soemthing else, maybe vengence. This wasn't just for Hermoine, this was also so that Serverus could come to terms with his own abuse at the hands of his father. Minerva now knew that Mr. Granger was going to be in a world of pain, by her hands but even more so by her compaions. A part of her though didn't care, another part of felt guilty. Just a small part though because she went back to work.

_"Incarcerous" _Minerva screamed and watched as Mr. Granger was tied down with ropes to his bed.

Once that was done Serverus yelled _"Langlock" _this immeditatly shut Granger up he thought. "_Sectumsempra" _Snape roared. Although he made a mental note not to cause serve damage, there would be more time for that later, plus Minerva needs to have her fun too.

Breathing heavily and with tears streaming down his face, Mr. Granger, tryed despertaly to tug at the ropes that bind his hand and feet, causing the ropes to burn and cut his skin he more.

Minerva cast the next spell which was The Antonion Dolohov's Curse. She knew this would be extremely painful for the man, but she didn't care after all that he did to, Hermoine, he deserves all of this pain. All though it did not kill the bloodly man, he was still withering in pain. If Minerva had said the spell aloud it probably would have, and she knew that which is why she did it non-verbally.

All of a sudden Severus was looking into Grangers eyes, and Minerva knew excatly what he was doing. He was using Legilimens on Granger, and Minerva was sure that Snape was using it to torture him severly. This was the case because the bastard had tears rolling down his face. I hope he is showing the pain he inflicted on his daugther. Maybe let him even feel that pain too. Minerva thought, it would be just and fair punishment for the prick.

Out of no where, Minerva was pulled into Grangers nightmare. He was being beat with a belt, burned and cut with a knife. She knew that Severus could cause this damage on Grangers body, even though it was all in his head. For every burn, whip and cut Hermoine recieved, her father got double that. Next, her Compaion showed Granger what it was like to be raped. She knew that he felt it because he was screaming and cursing wildly.

The next moment was confusing, Grangers mind was becoming more and more unclear. All the events were swirling together, and it took a moment for Minerva to realize that he was blacking- out. The pain was to much to bear for his body and the next thing she felt was being tossed out of his mind. Severus was grinning wickedly at his work. Then he went to work casting spell after spell to heal his body, but not his mind. He would have to live with everything that the both of us but him through. For the next half and hour we healed him of every pain inflicted upon him. Once that was done, Severus being more familar with muggle phones than I am, called the muggle police. Let them come, and the minute he starts spewing crap about magic they will lock him in a mental hospital. This way Hermoine won't have to deal with a hellish trial.

Once our fun was done we apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Opening the gates, we walked into the castle and headed up to see Hermoine. When we got their Albus was talking to Poppy, about Hermoine. Poppy was arguing with the esteemed Headmaster. Saying something about confidentialitly and other things. Minerva felt a mixture of dread wash over her, because deep down she knew that Hermoine was going to have to tell Albus, and then the four of us would have to decide what is best for Hermoine.

**Review please! I know a lot of you wanted this scene to come quick so I hope that it was quick enough! Next up, figuring out what Hermoine is going to be able to do. She is with child and has no family to return to. Maybe her Professors could help with both of those complications, as well as overcoming her abuse? Let me know what you think of that idea!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnacy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

_Minerva felt a mixture of dread wash over her, because deep down she knew that Hermoine was going to have to tell Albus, and then the four of us would have to decide what is best for Hermoine. _

_ADPOV*****************************************************************_

Dumbledore saw both Professors come into the hospital wing, knowing with a mixture of dread and fear that the coming conversation was going to be most unpleasent. All though he was in the dark, he could easily figure out what was going to be discussed between himself, both Professors, his healer, and Ms. Granger. Poppy is never this strict with keeping her patients illnesses confidential unless they weren't ill, but coming to have a medical exam. Most of the times, students who have Professors insist on these types of exams, are being abused.

The Headmaster sighed knowingly and turned to his employees and asked "Well, I think we all know why Ms. Granger is here, but what I'm unsure of, is the extent of her abuse. Would you like to fill me in, or should Ms. Granger?"

Severus was first to speak to his Mentor "I think that it would be best if we do not go behind Herm- I mean Ms. Grangers back. We all should talk to her. The child has a long rode to travel down, Albus, and I believe that she now needs all the support that she can aquire."

With that said all the adults walked the short distance from Poppy's office to Hermoine's bedside. Minerva conjured chairs for everyone to sit on, and now all that was left to do was wait for Ms. Granger to awaken. About a half and hour later, a terrifyed scream ripped through the infirmary. Professor Dumbledore was quickly out of his seat but stood back once he realized that his poor student was having a nightmare. Looking to his left he saw Minerva walking swiftly over to the girl. She, within seconds, had the child wrapped in her arms, stroking her hair and mummering calming words in Ms. Grangers ear. Albus watched as the girl opened her panic filled eyes, and gazed quickly around the room. Once the child reasured herself that she wasn't in danger, she moved her eyes to meet Dumbledores. He just stared calmly and went to reach slowly out to her, just to pat her back, but the second he moved, his student flinched back.

"Sir-sir, um-um", just sat paitently and waited for the girl to calm down before she spoke again, and when she did he just barely heard her aplogy.

"My dear girl there is nothing to be sorry for. It is I who should be sorry, and I am, I should not have startled you like I did", he said softly to his student. "Now my dear, sadly I'm going to need you to talk to me. Or if you would like you can provide me with memories of why you are here." The headmater thought it would be prudent to not allow his student to know that he knew about her abuse. That would come with time, she needed to learn that she could trust him first.

"Could- could I show you? Sir", she asked, and Dumbledore noted how unsure she sounded. How frail, and scared. It killed him to see her in such a state. It broke his heart, he had a feeling that she would chose this way to tell him. She answered his question as to why this method by saying "It's just that, I scared of talking about what happened to me. I would rather instead of me talking, I would just show you. Please Sir, it's just to hard to talk about." She begged him and, he was most certainly not going to refuse.

"Of course child. We could do this one of two ways. I could take your memories or I could use legilimens. Which one would you like to use dear", he asked in a gentle voice?

"Can- can we use legilimens? Sir, you may be asking why, and the reason is with the other way I have no control over what you see. I will never know which memories you happen to pull from my mind. I need to know what you see. Sir, it probably doesn't make much sense to you but I need to control what you see. I've never had much control in my life and I need to control this".

The headmaster noded and gently entered her mind. What he saw made is blood boil. The pain that this child has been put through his disgusting. Everything that a father shouldn't do to his child, her father has done. The abuse was baffling, and how none of her elementry school teachers and listened to her pleas for help was horrendous. Albus pulled out of her mind, and tried for the child laying down next to him, to reign in his anger. To no avail though because his student saw his blazing eyes.

"Sir your-your not-not mad-mad at-at me-me? Are-are you-you", the girl stuttered?

For her sake, Albus brought the twinkle in his eyes back and gazed down at her and said "Dear, heaven no, I could never be mad at you. Child I am furious but at your father. Never at you."

The girl noded and started to shake and she cried, and she cried hard. The headmaster could only make out a little of what she was saying but what he heard made him gasp. The poor girl had no where to go. No more family. Albus know what that meant. Foster care, and as her headmaster, he was determined not to allow that to happen. The child needs to be near someone she trusts and someone that she knows. He gazed at his two Professors and a small smile lit his face. He knew just who could care for Ms. Granger, first though he would have to talk to both Minerva, and Severus. Something else caught, his ear, my god did this child just say that she was having a baby? He mouthed "pregnant?" to Severus and he shook his head yes grimly. No student has ever attened Hogwarts while with child. It is against the rules, however, Albus never really played by the rules. He would see to it that Ms. Granger would be able to still stay in school. The Ministry would have no choice in the matter, as the reason of her pregancy was because of abuse. He would provide his memories of tonight to back up his statements.

"Severus. Minerva may I speak with you in Poppy's office for a few minutes?" At their nods, Dumbledore rose and walked gracefully into the office, followed by both Professors.

Once the door was shut he said "As you both know, Ms. Granger is not going home. That is not even a question. What is, however, is where she is going to be staying. Now I have an idea but you both need to of course agree to it. I'm assuming that you both don't wish to see Ms. Granger go into foster care. Well here is my soultion, adopt Ms. Granger, both of you. Do a joint- adoption. You may be questioning why I would propose this. Wel here is my answer, the poor child needs help. She needs help from people she trusts and knows. She has shown to me that she has trust in both of you. You don't have to make a decison tonight, but do think about it."

Just as quickly as his speech started it had ended. He didn't even stay to gauge their reactions, because once he was done he left. Niether Professor knew what to do. They both knew that their employer was right. Minerva looked at Severus and noded to him. He noded back, and they both had their answers right then and there. They both knew that it would be hard work but they need to do this for Hermoine.

Minerva and Severus walked out, and gave the headmaster a reasuring look. He just smiled knowingly at them.

"Hermoine, both I and Severus were wondering whether you would consider letting us adopt you", Minerva asked?

All adults looked at Hermoine trying to read her expression. Albus saw, shock and relief but also guilt. They would all work to prove to Ms. Granger that she is worth help, and that she is not a burden.

Hermoine looked at her two Professors and opened her mouth and said...

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for all your reviews and I look forward to reading them all! Let me know if you have any ideas for new topics in this story!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Minerva and Severus from this point on will probably be off character. Not overly but just enough for me to warn everyone. Oh, this will not be a S/H romance fic, maybe a H/H, I'm not sure yet though.**

_Hermoine looked at her two Professors and opened her mouth and said..._

****************************HPOV**************************************

"I would be honored to, provided I wouldn't be burdening you both", Hermoine said quietly.

Minerva and Severus crouched down in front of her and said, "You would not be burdening us at all."

Hermoine nodded and looked up at her new guardians, gratitude radiating off of her.

"Ms. Granger, now I need to ask you just a few more questions. Is that alright," seeing the girl's slight inlcine of her head, the headmaster continued, "I am aware of your current situation, and as you know, no young woman has ever been with child while attending Hogwarts. It is prohibited. I, however, am going to look the other way. Before you say anything, I realize that I can get into a lot of trouble. I don't care, I have enough ground to stand on if that happens. This is not something I would usually do, but in your case, I am willing to make an exception. Right now you need your friends and everyone here at Hogwarts to help you. That is the first matter, now onto other things. Your name, my dear child, what do you wish to go by now?"

Hermoine hadn't really thought of that; she has three names that she could go by. "I really am not sure, it's really hard to pick just one", she said.

Severus said "Hermoine you can chose whatever you like. Or you could use all three. Hermoine Jean McGonagall Snape or reverse the last two. Whatever you want."

Everyone could see that Hermoine was in deep thought. She had on the same face, like she was studying or trying to cast a new spell. When she raised her head and looked everyone in the eyes; she held a new look more determined than before. "Professor Dumbledore, I think I'm going to do what Professor Snape said. Hermoine Jean McGonagall Snape. Although I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. All my professor's and friends are going to start asking me questions. I guess though I own them all explantions, right", Hermoine asked?

"Great chose dear girls. You pose a dificult question; I would say do whatever makes you comfortable. If you wish to tell them you may do so, however, if you don't wish to other arrangement could be done." Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermonie, was unsure if she wanted to tell everyone about her life. Yet a part of her yearned to not keep it hidden. She had always kept up a facade, and now she has a chance to not do that. It would be nice, to be honest, plus she didn't want to lie to her friends. Her professor's should know, because they should know what goes on with their students. Finally after an internal debate Hermoine told her Professors that she wanted to tell her friends.

Minvera looked down at her new ward and said "My dear girl, that is a good decison. Mature and honest. I and I know Severus are very proud of you."

Looking towards Severus, Hermoine saw him shaking his head indicating that she had indeed made the right choice. "When can I see them", asked Hermoine?

"As their Head of House, I can call them anytime I want. Would you like to wait or talk with them now", asked Minerva?

"Now, please", Hermoine replied.

While Minvera was gone Hermoine thought of how to say that she has been abused her whole life to her best friends. It's going to be a hard conversation no matter how gently you put it. Nothing in life is ever easy; I just hope after this disscussion I still have my friends, Hermoine thought.

As if on cue, both Harry and Ron walked in. Concern written across their faces. I looked towards them and then towards the adults in the room. They must have gotten the message I was sending them because they left.

Harry was the first to talk, he said, "Geez Mione you look awfull. What happened?"

"Harry, Ron you might want to sit while I tell you a few things. First off, when I start telling you things do not interput me. Alright, this is not easy to talk about and once I start I just need to keep going. If I stop, I might not be able to start again, okay? Second, Ron I am giving you permisson to tell you Mum and Dad everything I say. Your sibblings as well." Hermoine started and upon seeing their confused gaze turn into concern once more she continued. "I guess I should start by saying that I am not Hermoine Jean Granger anymore; I'm Hermoine Jean McGonagall Snape. Yes I know, but they both have been very good to me. Probably wondering why, well you know that I had to have occulmency lessons with Professor Snape. He saw something that I was very good at hiding. As you both know that those lessons were brutal and tiring. Well my defenses that day were low and Professor Snape was able to see my home life. The one that I was very good at lying about. There is really no way to tell you this easily so I'm just going to come out and say it; then everything will make more sense to you both. My Mom died when I was little, my Father raised me. He blamed me for her death and started hitting me. At first it was just once in a while, but then it was daily. Beatings upon beatings I've endured. Shortly after that he said that since I looked so much like my mother he should be able to do the same to me that he did to her. Couldn't make love to her anymore but he could make love to me. That was always what he told me. Well anyway, Professor Snape found out and well I talked to him about it. Had no choice really but he was nice, not like the git that I thought he would be. After I talked to him, I started talking to Professor McGonagall and then I was brought here. They found out that I'm having a baby because of my father! Because of him I'm going to be a mother at fourteen", Hermoine needed to stop because she was shaking so hard but she managed to just say something about being sold and hurting herself.

Hermoine soon felt herself being hugged and rocked back and forth by her to best friends. They were whisphering soothing words of comfort into her ears, reasuring her that they were going to be there for her. Hermoine fell asleep in their arms and soon after that both boys followed her. Their Professors walked in on the sight and found themselves just staring.

"I may not like the two dunnerheads but I will admit that Hermoine could not have chosen better friends. Sadly, it looks like I'm going to have to become used to them both", Severus said.

All the adults chuckled softly at his statement and just left the children to sleep. They didn't have the heart to wake them. It was sure one crowed hospital wing, but no one cared. Everyones goal was the same; be there for Hermoine.

**Please Review! Hope everyone liked this chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will be more able to now! Tell me what you think! Hope everyone is having a great holiday!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Minerva and Severus from this point on will probably be off character. Not overly but just enough for me to warn everyone. Oh, this will not be a S/H romance fic, maybe a H/H, I'm not sure yet though.**

"_All the adults chuckled softly at his statement and just left the children to sleep. They didn't have the heart to wake them. It was sure one crowed hospital wing, but no one cared. Everyones goal was the same; be there for Hermoine."_

*******************************HPOV***********************************

Hermonie woke up and realized that she was still in the arms of her two best friends, and do to this realization she smiled. A bright smile; one that fully reached her eyes this time. Looking to her right she saw Harry starting to wake. Through is groogy state he managed to give her a nervous smile. Hermoine never thought about how her friends would would treat her after she confided in them.

"Harry can I talk to you over there", Hermoine questioned indicating the corner near the closest window. At seeing his head shake, Hermoine went to stand up but her blance was still a little shaky. Harry saw this and moved swiftly over to her and held her. They walked over to the window and sat on the sill together.

"Harry I just wanted to tell you that you do not have to treat me any differently then you normal would. I saw your nervous smile and your gaze held apprehension. Please Harry, I beg you act the same as you would usually. I just want to be treated like the Hermoine everyone knows." Hermoine said this is a pleading tone willing Harry to understand.

Harry looked at Hermoine with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Hermoine for everything you went through. I'm sorry that Ron and more importantly I didn't realize what you where going through. I should know Mione, I should."

Suddenly Hermoine knew why Harry's eyes held a certain sadness and pain. He was like her; abused by someone that should be protecting them. "Oh Harry, I-I had no idea! Don't feel bad for not realizing because I should have realized with you. I'm so sorry Harry, was it your Uncle", she asked?

A pained expression crossed Harry's face before he shook his head. "Yeah, he is a bloody bastard. My Aunt, well she's just really dumb or she knows what goes on and allows it. I'm not sure what's worse. Listen Mione I never told anyone this but you so um-um could you maybe just keep it a secret for now", he asked me?

"I-I how but Harry please tell someone. I shouldn't be giving you advice because I never did but look, Harry, you would be safer. I know you might not to talk about what has happened to you but please help yourself. I promise you it feels good to get it off your chest", Hermoine pleaded with him.

Harry stared at Hermoine with a thoughtful expression his eyes remained sad. Harry whispered in response, "Mione I can't; it's the blood wards, they make me safe. Where would I possibly stay because every where I go I'd be putting people in danger."

Hermoine just looked at Harry and said, "Harry have you ever thought of the danger within the house that you are staying in. The wards protect you from outside evil, not the evil that lurks inside that house."

"I tryed asking the Headmaster if I could stay at Hogwarts over the summer, but he told me that my realtives were the only place I would be safe. What if he still sends me back there Mione I don't want to get my hopes up to high. I don't think I could bear to tell him everything and him still sending me back", Harry said in a timid voice.

"Oh Harry, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't! Please Harry tell someone. It doesn't just have to be him. I told Professor Snape; now he might not be your number one choice but he will help you," Hermoine said trying to pacify all of his fears.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth no doubt to argue, Professor Snape was standing behind the both of us. Unsure of how long he was listening, Hermoine thought it best to try and avoid asking him.

"Ms. Granger, you shouldn't be up out of bed; your body is still healing", Snape said softly but sternly.

"Sorry Professor, Harry and I were just talking about things", Hermoine replied crptically.

Hermoine looked at Harry and sliently begged him to open up to their Professor. He was doing his best to ingnore her but she knew that he thought that it was a good idea.

_(I know this is a Hermoine and Minerva fic but I'm going to add a lot of Harry and Severus so this is Harry's Point of View now)_

Seeing Hermoine's pleading eyes made Harry seriously consider her idea. Maybe he could talk to Snape, it couldn't be all that bad; Hermoine could do it, so he could do it too. Realizing that he must look highly odd staring out the window he turned towards his Professor and offered a curt yet polite nod.

"Potter", Snape said rather civily.

"Professor, um-um well Hermoine was encouraging me to talk to you about something and well I-I was wondering if I could do that now. I would like Hermoine to be here, I guess because she is the first I told", Harry said this in a rush.

*******************************SPOV***********************************

Seeing his students fear and uncertainty, Snape sought to reassure him. Why he didn't really know; maybe because he saw the same look in Harry's eyes as he did Hermoine's when she opened up to him. Whatever it was he knew that the boy might not ever talk to him again so he didn't want to postbone the conversation for a later date.

"You may talk now, Potter", Snape said.

"I well, promise me Sir that you will help me; you won't let me go back to my realitives. I'm not going to tell you if I still have to go back there because of the wards. I just will not", Harry said.

Snape regarded his student before him and said, "Harry, I swear to you that I will help you."

The use of Hermoine's first name seemed to work well with her so he figured he would try it with Harry too, and work it did. Harry replied in a monotone voice and started by saying, "Professor, my Uncle is a bloody git. Mind you I do realize all he's done for me. I mean he took me in and put a roof over my head but that is all that he has done. Like I told Hermoine I don't really think my Aunt knows that he sorta you know hits me and stuff. At least I'd like to think that she doesn't; she never seemed like the type that would allow it. Least that's what I'd always hoped."

Snape just stood there rooted in his spot. Yes he knew what his student was going to say but damnit he just didn't expect the boy-who-lived to be a victim of abuse. Seeing the shimmer of emotions in his student's eyes he pulled the boy into a gentle kind of father like hug. Antoher shock, really Snape wished people would realize that he wasn't always a bastard.

Soon after this new reavaltion came to light, the rest of the occupants of the room started to wake. Letting go of his student he gave him a reasuring look; one that told him that he would be true to his word. Then he gave his new ward a proud look; one in which she smiled back on.

**So what did everyone think? Please review! I know Harry and Severus were dominanting the chapter but I needed to add Harry into the mix. I'm looking to make this a Harry and Hermoine romance fic so I thought it would be easier to have them both relate to each other this way. Keep sending ideas my way! Until next time!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Minerva and Severus from this point on will probably be off character. Not overly but just enough for me to warn everyone. Oh, this will not be a S/H romance fic, maybe a H/Hr, I'm not sure yet though.**

_"Soon after this new reavaltion came to light, the rest of the occupants of the room started to wake. Letting go of his student he gave him a reasuring look; one that told him that he would be true to his word. Then he gave his new ward a proud look; one in which she smiled back on."_

**********************************HrPOV******************************************

A couple days after Harry had confided in Professor Snape Hermoine was realesed and in the care of her new guardians. At the moment it was just her and Minerva, and they both were siting on the couch sipping tea. Presently, Hermione was in deep though; she was worrying about being a mother. Never had she really had a mother before and she was afraid that because of that absence and she wouldn't know how to be motherly. Then again she just gained the best mother figure she could ask for her mentor.

"Hermione dear, what seems to be troubling you", Minerva asked?

Being pulled out of her dazed and zoned out self she answered, "Just thinking, worrying really about what kind of mother I will be."

Hermione could tell that this was a conversation that was very hard for her new guardian because she sighed and said, "Now dear, I understand that you fear that you will be a bad parent but you will not be. You my dear, are kind and caring. You have patience and intellect; most importantly you have many people who love you and will support you."

"I know that, I'm just so young. Plus I'm worried for Professor Dumbledore what if someone finds out! What will happen then to him", Hermione asked?

"You worry about everyone but yourself dear. You need to learn to let people worry for you. Professor Dumbledore, has like he said, enough ground in which he can stand on", Minerva said.

Even though Min, did her best to try and allievate her worries she was still fearful for my Headmaster. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind Hermione thought back to Harry. How Harry trusted her was something she would always treasure. He was so hesitate to open up to Severus and she knew that would have been a mistake. Severus was a git at times but he was really a damn good and loyal person. True to his word too. That very day he got Harry help. Although Harry was relcutant with the idea he finally accepted it. Hermione was to live in Minerva's quarters and Harry was to live in Serverus'. That was the deal. Serverus, Hermione knew, at first was not to keen on this idea but he relented and allowed Harry access into his life. Harry decided to keep his last name Potter, just to honor his parents lives when they were alive. Hermione had no one to honor so I changed mine. I just keep thinking of him. We have become very close, during the days we were always together because the headmaster thought it best that we take some time from our classes to heal. Talking is really what we have done. I mean about everything; my past and his. It's nice to talk to someone that really understands what you're going through.

"Min can I ask you something that you promise you won't share with Severus", Hermione asked?

"Okay Hermione", Miverva replied wearily.

"What would you think if I said I think I like Harry? More than I friend", Hermione asked in a rush.

Hermione looked worried upon seeing Minerva's gaze on her face. It looked almost amused but was quickly replaced with another looked. Something between happy and baffled. "Dear I think that would be wonderful. May I ask how this happened", Minerva asked her ward?"  
Looking thoughtful Hermione answered, "We have been talking a lot during these past couple of days. He understand me; I the same with him. I don't have to be afraid of what he will think of me. I can tell him everything. It helps to talk to a person that has gone through similar horrors. As sad as that sounds. Did you know that in the muggle world there are support groups for victims of abuse; of all kinds. What if we did that here at Hogwarts, sadly I know that there has to be more abused kids like Harry and myself."

**********************************MPOV******************************************  
Minvera just stared shocked at what her ward just proposed. The brillance in her idea was amazing. It never accured to her to even suggest that and it would be such a great idea.

"Hermione dear, that would be a great idea", Miverva said.

Seeing her wards beaming face made Minerva smile back at her.

**Please reivew! Thank you for everyone's great comments already! This may be a stupid question but since I am still new to fanfiction I was wondering what Flaming meant? I saw it said on someones story and I just wanted to know what it was! Sorry this is very short but I have been busy! Thank you for your patience!**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Minerva and Severus from this point on will probably be off character. Not overly but just enough for me to warn everyone. Oh, this will not be a S/H romance fic, maybe a H/Hr, I'm not sure yet though.**

During the next couple months Minerva and Hermione became to trust each other greatly. Hermione wasn't timid around Minerva and spoke freely about life with her father. Honesty was huge in their relationship as was trust. Though Hermione spoke often about what her father did it was never hugely in detail. Hints were droped but Hermione still wasn't one hundred percent content to reveal everything. Some of the things that happened to her, she repressed and hoped to never relive. Unfortuantly nothing really stays repressed forever. Certain instances bring back memories; some more severe than others. Hermione still flinches whenever someone gets to close to her. Draco and his gang of idoits love to get that violent reaction out of her. It wasn't that Hermione was scared of Draco or really anyone at Hogwarts more that matter; it was just a natural reaction for her. It was just mechanism to protect herself. One day Hermione really hoped that she wouldn't flinch every time someone moved to quickly in her direction, or even reached out to touch her. Quite frankly it was annoying the only good thing though that kept her sane were her best friends. They became something like her secret service agents. Always on guard to protect her should she need help. They were there for her during the day; Minvera was there at night for her. The day was easier than at night. It was bad enough that her father haunted her throughout her years of life during, but now even when he's not with her he still haunts her peaceful nights. Luckily though when she awoke from her painful nightmares, she was never alone. Minerva was always there to help her calm down. It was a nightly routine and soon they were able to talk about the nightmares that Hermione was expriencing. Although at first Hermione put up a sliencing charm upon her room. She did this for a couple weeks until Minerva found out. Of course Hermione begged Miverva to allow her just to put the sliencing charm up. She didn't want to wake Miverva up night after night. She even explained this fact to Minerva but still Minerva asked her to keep them down. Hermione asked why; she couldn't understand why Minerva would want to be woken up every night when she didn't have to be. Minerva just simply said that there was no need for Hermione to wake up every night silently screaming and crying. This made Hermione happy because she really knew at that moment that Minerva truly cared. That she really wanted to help and be there for Hermione not because she had to be but because she wanted too.

Every couple of days Hermione goes to talk to Severus. Although they do talk about the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father, it is not as in detail like it is with Minerva. Hermione wasn't able to tell Severus about some of the vile things that her father did to her. Not because she didn't trust him because she did; it was because he was a man. Hermione even told this to Severus and he was okay with it. Deep down she had a feeling that Severus was not to keen to know everything that has happened to Hermione, excepially in detail. During these talks Hermione cryed; she tryed to hide it but to no avail. Severus always knew right when she was about to break. Sometimes Hermione even thought that Severus tryed to push her to the limits just to get her to cry. Hermione rather thought that as harsh as it was, it was as well helpful, becuase she learned that it was okay to cry. They also talked about other things as well as the abuse. Sometimes the conversation turned to her fears about becoming a parent. Usually Hermione just sat there and listened to Severus explain to her that she would be alright. That no one would leave her. Everytime he reassured her, Hermione felt assauged and even worry free. Actually she felt relaxed in Severus' presence, he was like the father Hermione was never privalleged enough to have. Hermione evn complained to Severus about Draco and how they loved to tease her and make her flinch. Never had Hermione seen Severus trying to hold onto his anger. Well maybe when she confessed about the abuse his anger was out in the open but that was understandble. This however was not. He became furious with students in his own house. Hermione had listened as Severus told her that they would be punished for what they have done. Then, and that conversation had Hermione realizing that she had one more great protector.

After Hermione had talked to Severus about Draco and what he had been doing to her, Draco had come over to her and suprisingly said sorry. It was a sincere apology too. They actually both began to form a friendship. It wasn't as strong as Hermione's friendships with Ron and Harry was but she felt that it could get there. A couple weeks after Draco and Hermione had started talking, Hermione conviced Draco to try and talk to Harry and Ron. It talk a great deal of presuasion on to get Draco, Harry and Ron to converse but eventually they did. It was a shame that they never formed this friendship between all of them before because they all clicked instantly. Harry and Ron realized that Draco wasn't a stuck up racist prick and Draco realized that Ron and Harry weren't show offs. They actually learned a great deal from each other; it was quite nice. Harry learned that Draco and his father had different views on the wizzarding world. It was refreshing for Hermione to see all her friends getting along. Draco even came to the conclussion the Harry wasn't spolied like he pressumed him to be all along. Hermione was so happy that everyone could be open and trust each other. It however did take awhile but eventually it did happen. One day Draco confronted Hermione about the reason why Severus was extremly pissed off about what he had been doing. Hermione was startled by the question and at fist refused to look Draco in the eye but then eventually she relented and explained the reason why she flinched badly when someone moved to quickly in her presence or when someone went to touch her. Draco to Hermione's suprise cursed wildly when she told him about her father and what he did to her. Draco was angry with himself for treating Hermione badly because he thought it was funny. Hermione just explained that he didn't know and he should be angry with himself for something that he had no idea about. Draco, Hermione added onto her list of protectors. He was just as protective as Harry and Ron and it was sweet.

Little by little Hermione started to become whole and everyone loved the new and free Hermione. Her friends cared deeply for her, and her Professor's did as well. Sometimes Hermione worried about what they would think of her once she had her child but Harry, Ron and Draco assured her that they would always be there for her. They even went as far as to say that they couldn't wait to spoil the child rotten. Draco even joked around and said that he couldn't wait to be an Uncle. Harry and Ron jumped on that idea as well. As much as Hermione was scared about becoming a mother, she couldn't help but feel a little joy as well. The knowledge that she was allowed to keep her child and that she wasn't alone made the fact that she was so young a little less worrying. No one would leave her, and that meant so much to Hermione.

Harry and Hermione became even closer and although they weren't offically a couple, Hermione knew that it would soon happen. And soon it did. Harry asked Hermione to go on a date and of course Hermione accepted this invation. Hermione was worried though that Harry wouldn't want her because she was pregnant. Harry though was quick to kill that notion that was so much false. Once Harry got Hermione to realize that he was with her and wouldn't leave her just because she was with child, they had a great date. It wasn't a spectaular date with roses and candles but it was just a little picnic out by the lake. That however was fine for the both of them. They were alone and hidden from the view of the rest of the castle. They laughed and just joked around forgetting both of the pain that they were put through. It was fantastic for both of them to bask in the comfort of the other. The trust that they held for each other was amazing. Each weren't afraid of the other, and emotions weren't foreign in their presence. They could act in the way that they wanted to and it felt great to not hide the pain that they felt when they were together. Both of them were so used to keeping up a facade and they didn't have to when they were near each other. It didn't matter and it was a wonderful feeling for the both of them.

Hermione felt like she was a caterpiller when she first amitted that she was abused. Now though she felt like a flying butterfly free and safe. It made her heart melt.

**Please review! I'm sorry that it took so long to update... Midterms are quite a handful and plus the studying drove me insane. I'm back now and I hope to get some positive reviews. If anyone had any ideas don't hesitate to message me! It would be helpful! I think next I'm going to do a chapter about a support group for abuse victims! Tell me what you think of that! I also wanted to add Draco in here because I think that in the real stories he would a been a good person if he just broke free of Crabbe and Goyle. That was just my thoughts on Draco! Hoped everyone like this chapter!**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Minerva and Severus from this point on will probably be off character. Not overly but just enough for me to warn everyone. Oh, this will not be a S/H romance fic, maybe a H/Hr, I'm not sure yet though.**

_"Hermione felt like she was a caterpiller when she first amitted that she was abused. Now though she felt like a flying butterfly free and safe. It made her heart melt."_

As the months went by Hermione started to get bigger and bigger. The overwhelming sense of fear that Hermione began to experience was suddenly consuming her. A feeling of uncertainty and confussion filled Hermione. A battle started inside her, and at first she was able to fight; now though, her mind was beginning to surrender. Even with all the reasurance that her family and friends were giving her, it still wasn't helping her. The only thing keeping Hermione sane was her diary. Writing all her secret fears was an emtional release for her. Hermione wrote just about everything and everything. A favorite subject of Hermione is discrimination, something Hermione being a muggle born student was used to. The goal of her writing is to be kept to herself, but another goal, a more personal one is to captavte those who are privledged to read her work. One piece that is a particaular favorite, probably the only piece that she shared with Minerva was about world prejudice. It can resianate with both the wizzarding world and the muggle world.

**Across the globe there is  
cause for refinement.  
Humans fight and die  
for their unalienable rights.  
Many races of different cultures  
battle for peace and equality that  
they've been born with but denied.  
The struggle to be rid of discrimination  
is a universal conflict and collectively  
we can unite and confront  
the ignorance surrounding prejudice.  
Failure in realizing how strong  
we are bound together, as one, will forever **

**result in the world remaining unchanged.  
Together we can, be the difference  
that the world wishes to see. **

To Hermione the power that these words have and anyother poems that she writes makes her forget all her troubles. There is a strong bond between the writer, pen and patchment. Words turn into sentences, sentences turn into paragraphs, paragraphs turn into stories, and stories can sometimes turn into actions. Actions may speak louder than words but actions start out as ideas turned into words. Maybe if Hermione could change peoples views of those they consider lesser than just maybe her words could spark change. That hope help Hermione forget about her problems. Figuring that others have it a lot worse than she did and does is helping her mind not totally surrender.

Maybe could just be enough for Hermione.

**Please review! I know it's really, really short but I'm kind of stuck on where to go. Please if anyone has ideas let me know! I really do hope that you like the poem, it is original!**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Minerva and Severus from this point on will probably be off character. Not overly but just enough for me to warn everyone. Oh, this will not be a S/H romance fic, maybe a H/Hr, I'm not sure yet though.**

Hermione was beginning to come to a sense of peace about her pregnancy. She wasn't as fearful about becoming a mother. It was more like excitement and just a tad bit of apprehension. She was excited about all the progress she made and about her happiness, because it's the most happy she has ever been. Although, she was still angry that she was put in this situation; for crying out loud she was just a kid! This kind of thing was not supposed to happen to kids. At least though, she was not alone. All her friends and family were behind her. A couple of months ago she knew there was support but she didn't want to fully except their help. Then again, a few months ago, she was filled with fear and anger. All that anger she had is beginning to dissipate. It would do no good to be angry with a situation that's unchangeable.

Harry and Hermione were still going strong. For such a young couple they both felt that they were destined for each other. Harry, being the great guy that he is, even suggested putting is name down as the father. Hermione, well wasn't sure about his offer though. It was a great idea; one though she was going to have to consider. Hence why she was going to Min, in order to clear any doubts that she was feeling. Honestly, Hermonie really wasn't sure why she was concered about his offer. It made her extremely happy to know that Harry loves her so much that he would be her childs father. It was just, well what if later on in life, he wanted to leave her; them that is. She couldn't handle that! It would kill her!

Walking into Mins' room she gently sat down on the couch and waited patiently. Hermione was slightly nervous about talking about this with the woman that she considered her mother but knew that it needed to be done. At least, it would clear up any doubts that reside in her mind.

"Hermione, dear", Minerva exclaimed obviously not expecting to see Hermione siting down on her couch!

"Hi! I was kind of wondering if I could talk to you about something...", Hermione trailed of suddenly very self- conscious.

*********************************MPOV*********************************

Minerva looked at her ward with concern. Hermione never acted shy around her anymore. They have talked about everything and anything that ever came up in their relationship. It was odd for Hermione to act this way.

"Hermione you're frightening me child. You know that you can always talk to me dear. Is this a conversation that you wish Severus to attend as well," questioned Minerva?

"No, no... That is not necessay at all. I just wanted to clear some doubts in my head and I figured you were the best person that could help me," Hermione said quickly.

"Let us retire into the living area for this conversation darling. It will be a tad more comfortable", Minerva said.

Minerva watched her charge nod her head approvingly. Leading the way the pair made their way into Minervas' living quarters. Minerva eyes landed on Hermione as the girl sat in a chair. Minerva then made her way to her kitchen and began to prepare some cookies and tea. Whenever the two of them talked privately, Minerva always brought out these items. It was almost like a ritual they shared.

"Okay, my dear, what is it that you wished to discuss", Minerva asked?

"Well, Harry told me that if I wanted to, I could put him down as the father of my child. He said that way my child will always have a father that will love, care and protect him. At first, I was so happy. Then, I thought about his offer more and more. Min, what if Harry leaves? What if he finds someone later? I don't think that I could handle that! Maybe I'm over reacting, or just over analyzing everything. God! Please tell me what to do", Hermione shouted the last part!

Minerva at first just stared in a confused sort of shock. Then it gradually turned into one of amusement. This was a battle every person in love goes through. The fear of being so in love and then being left in the future was very common.

"Child, you need to breath. I'm going to tell you that planning to far into the future is never wise. Not that you shouldn't plan for a good life; that's not what I'm saying dear. Just maybe you should gaze into the present and look at what you have now. Harry and yourself, are very happy. You've told me that numerous times. If you had to say an answer to his question on the spot, what would it be", Minerva asked gently.

"In a moments notice I wouldn't hesitate to say yes. The thing is we are so young and I fear that it may be just a phase. I'm afraid that we are to young to be so in love. Granted our relationship was not made under normal circumstances. We have both been put through terrible ordeals and that has made us bond even more. The trust that we've instilled in each other is amazing. We truly understand each other. That is why I think that we work so well. Even though we are still young the things that broke us have made us stronger", Hermione said with conviction.

************************************HPOV******************************

Hermione watched Minerva carefully. Trying to read her; the only expression that her guardian was making was one of extreme thoughtfulness. It was like she was trying to say the right thing, but it wouldn't come out of her mouth. If the situation wasn't so serious it would be almost comical to watch the Professor at a lose for words.

"Dear, I think that you knew that answer before you even came to me. I think that you were just looking for someone to agree with you and tell you, you were making the right choice. Am I right in assuming this," Minerva questioned?

"I think that you are right. So can you assure me that I'm right, please", Hermione begged.

"My dear, I think that the decison would be wise. I understand your fears about being to young, but you said so yourself the way you two came together was unorthodox. I to think that is why you two work so well. I approve of your choice dear. I think that despite that both of you are so young, you will make great parents. You two are survivors, and can use your experiences to teach and guide your child to be a survivor", Minerva said.

Hermione shook her head as a thank you, said good-bye and headed out to talk to Harry. They both have a meeting spot its a hidden cordior near Severus' quarters. They have know idea why they like it over there, perhaps it feels safe. No matter the reason they always meet there to talk. So that's why Hermione is heading there now. Harry has an uncanny ability to always know when she is there. Just as she suspected, Harry walked out just as she was turning down the cordior.

"Mione', Harry exclaimed!

"Hey, Harry", Hermione said.

"I wanted to talk to you about your offer. I know that I didn't give you an answer, and I wanted to give you one now. I may have been hesitate at first to say yes, but I think that I always knew that I was going to say yes to you. I wasn't hesitate about my feelings towards you being my childs' father. I was just nervous, we're so young; you know? I was scared that years from now you would maybe leave and then I don't know? The thing is, I don't care about the future... If I keep looking to far ahead I'm going to go insane. I love you, you love me, I love this child, and I know you do as well. So I say yes! Be the father of this child; of our child Harry", Hermione said in a jumbled ramble.

"Mione, I'm not going anywhere. Your right I do love you, I know you love me. As far as this child growing in your belly, I'm excited to be apart of its life. I feel already like a father to this child. I love him; or her. I truly want to be in yours' and our childs' life," Harry said gently.

Hermione looked at Harry and kissed him gently. It was the first kiss they've had. Of course they've hugged and held each other, but it never went further then that. It was a big step in their relationship. It was huge progress.

**I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long but I've had a bit of writers block. Everything I wrote was horrible... I won't put anything less than my best up! I hope you enjoyed! Don't kill my grammar, and spelling! **

**Ohhhhh my friends made a website that I think everyone should check out! It's amazing! Please check it out!**

**********.com/site/passioncreations93/**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Minerva and Severus from this point on will probably be off character. Not overly but just enough for me to warn everyone. Oh, this will not be a S/H romance fic, maybe a H/Hr, I'm not sure yet though.**

********************************HPOV****************************************

Today, Hermione needed to converse with Professor Dumbledore about her education. It is getting closer and closer to the day that she gives birth, and the headmaster feels that being in class may be too stressful for Hermione. At first, she was quick to disagree, but she eventually caved and decided to think about staying away from her classes.

Knocking on the door, she eventually heard the headmasters' voice beckoning her to enter his office. Truth be told, Hermione was still a little nervous being around the headmaster. Not because he was a man, not because he was powerful, and not because she didn't like him; it was the simple fact that he was the headmaster. It is truly a stupid reason. Hermione, reckons it is like a muggle student fearing their principle. Regardless of the reason it still is kind of dumb. Chuckling inwardly at her idioticy, Hermione climbs up the stairs and enters the office of her headmaster.

"Good morning, my dear! How are you this morning", questioned the headmaster?

"I am doing well Professor", Hermione said softly. Hermione then inquired, "How are you sir?"

"My dear, I am doing just splendid", Professor Dumbledore exclaimed!

*********************************APOV***************************************

Albus just watched sadly as his student nodded dejectedly and withdrawn. It panged him to see her being forced into yet another decision that she should never have had to make. Albus knew the reason for her visit; it was obvious by just looking at her. He didn't need to go into her mind to know that she was upset that she needed to stop her lessons. It made him guilty knowing that it was his suggestion that saddened her so. To cause this child more woe ripped his heart apart. It was, though, for her safety. No! Not just her safety, her child's as well.

"My dear, I presume this meeting is about ending your lessons early until your child is born", Albus questioned gently?

"Yes sir; it is", Hermione said sadly.

"My dear, I know that you are greatly upset by this new, but you know that it is the best thing to do for your baby", Albus said sincerely.

"I do know that sir! I just wish that I didn't have to. In a way my classes were my way to keep me sane. It sounds dumb but it was. It must sound selfish for me to want to continue my classes for my own sanity", Hermione said regretfully.

Albus just stared at her in amazement. The poor child thought she was selfish. Out of every personality trait she could describe herself, selfish, was the one she used. Albus, would never use that word to describe this amazingly brave child. Never!

Albus was quick to contradict her, "Dear child forgive me, but I must challenge your self assessment. You are not selfish my dear. If anything you have shown me sheer selflessness. Everything that makes up your character very clearly points to you being mature, self sacrificing, and full of love. None of your actions point to you being selfish. You have faced evil like no one else, and came out stronger because of your ability to love and forgive. Never forget these words that I have just said to you my child".

***********************************HPOV*************************************

Hermione just gapped at her Professor. He just defended her! From herself! She would have never believed it had she not just heard it from his very own mouth mere seconds ago. Why in the world would he wish to defend her own words against herself? It was baffling!

"Sir, I truly don't understand why you would think these things of me. These wonderful kind things! I wish to stay in class, at the risk of my child mind you, all to keep my sanity. How is that selfless", Hermione questioned so softly.

She saw the headmaster sigh but he was quick to say, "My dear in time you will believe me. Trust me on that. I do have more exciting news. Alone you can not go to class; you are permitted to be tutored privately by each of your Professors. That is if you wish my dear".

Hermione's mood instantly was brightened. She just shook her head yes and on that high note bid farewell to her kind headmaster. She ran all the way to Severus's quarter where, both her guardians and she would have lunch.

"Lily", she mumbled the password.

The door sprang open and she ran inside. Literally, she ran straight into her potions Professor.

"Hi sir", Hermione mumbled embarrassedly.

Severus just quirked an amused eyebrow at her embarrassment and gently guided her to the table. Minerva was already sitting there calmly sipping on her tea.

"Child, would you mind telling us what has you so excited that you felt the need to run into me", Severus teasingly said.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore told me that I had to stop going to classes. He knew I didn't wish to do that. So, he is allowing me private tutoring with all the Professors. Therefore, I won't fall to behind", Hermione said excitedly.

********************************MPOV****************************************

Minerva just stared at her ward with sheer amusement plastered across her face. Deep down she was glad that Albus allowed Hermione to do this. It made Hermione so happy that it made her happy. Throwing a sideways glance at Severus, Minerva could tell that he was just at thrilled at the news as she was.

"Well, Hermione dear, I am very happy for you. This is great news dear. I am sure Severus is just as happy for you as I am", see Severus's nod Minerva continued, "We were worried that Albus wouldn't allow you to do this."

Severus added his thoughts as well, "We knew you were saddened by the news so this was our way of trying to cheer you up. Truth be told we were not the only ones that had this idea. Your dear Harry voiced is thoughts as well. He was the one that told us or rather he demanded that we go to the headmaster and allow you to do this. In fact, we didn't really even talk to your headmaster. Harry did that for us. It was amusing to watch the conversation. By the end of the boys' speech we were all speechless. He made a good argument. Apparently one the headmaster couldn't or wouldn't refuse".

*************************************HPOV***********************************

Hermione just laughed; she should have known Harry had something to do with this. She had vented to him about how unfair the headmaster was being. She cried on his shoulder and begged for a way so that she could still go to class so she wouldn't fall behind. It was truly comical and she wished that she could have heard the conversation.

"I guess I should thank Harry for his persuasive ways", Hermione gasped out between her laughs.

She looked at both her guardians and saw the smiles that they had on their faces. She was not dense; she knew that they had a great influence in the headmaster's choice too.

"Thank you to you both as well. I know that you must have backed Harry up too. I am sure that Harry alone could not have helped me", Hermione said appreciatively.

She watched the shocked faces of her Professor's and almost laughed. They underestimated her! Ha!

"What? You did not think that I would know that you helped", Hermione asked cheekily?

Both Professor's laughed and said, "No thanks is needed dear ".

Hermione just smiled at her guardians and they smiled back at her. It was nice to know that she was looked after. Soon she was going to need it; very soon indeed.

Hermione felt pain in her stomach. She had been feeling it all day but chalked it up to being just false labor. She did research on everything to do with being pregnant and that was something she read about. The pains just kept getting worse and worse. Hermione knew she couldn't be going into labor she still had a month left until she reached her due date. She shrugged off her concern and ate dinner. Yet the pains still kept coming and coming. She was starting to get really nervous. She didn't want everyone to worry about her. It was probably nothing. Although there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her this was something to worry about. She couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't feel right. Though, she still refused to make a big deal out of the situation. That was until she felt a, what was it again, oh a contraction! It was so very painful that she hissed in pain. She looked down and saw fluids and was fearful. She knew what that meant.

"My water just broke", Hermione screeched in worry!

**I'm back! I hope everyone liked this chapter please review! Sorry about the cliffhanger! I want to try to wrap up this story but I'm not sure how to. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to shoot me a message! Again hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This story contains; abuse, rape, self harm and maybe a pregnancy. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters! **

**Minerva and Severus from this point on will probably be off character. Not overly but just enough for me to warn everyone. Oh, this will not be a S/H romance fic, maybe a H/Hr, I'm not sure yet though.**

"_My water just broke", Hermione screeched in worry!"_

*********************************HPOV***************************************

Pain, was all that Hermione's mind registered at the exact moment. She was vaguely aware that she was being levitated on a stretcher. Hermione assumed that the stretcher was destined for the hospital wing. That, of course, would be most logical; plus Hermione did express her adamant refusal to be flooed to St. Mungos.

God, labor wasn't supposed to be this damn painful, right? I mean, in the wizarding world, shouldn't they have better ways to have a baby. At least in the muggle world, they have an epidural. Hopefully, there will be some pain relief soon, because Hermione didn't think she could handle any more pain without exploding!

Great, just what Hermione needs; another contraction! Hermione was squeezing Minerva's hand so hard that she was sure that it must be hurting the older woman. In that moment, though, Hermione wasn't caring one bit. She winced in pain as the contraction ran its course throughout her body. They were getting closer, and there was less time in-between them. Hopefully waiting so long to go to the hospital wing would result in a quicker labor. At this point she could only hope.

One thought ran through her head, and that was the fact that something, or someone, was missing from the picture; that would be Harry. To rectify the situation she gasped out, "Get Harry please." She watched as, Severus, turned on his heels and went to get Harry.

Hermione barely registered that she was being levitated into a room in the hospital wing. Madame Pompfry, well, she was already there, ready, and waiting anxiously for Hermione's arrival. Harry came in; seconds later. He ran up to her and grabbed her other hand. Hermione, squeezed to acknowledge his presence. She was rustled out of the intimacy of the moment by, Madame Pompfry, checking her dilation levels. It was not comfortable by any means, yet it could have been a lot worse. It most likely was made better by the fact that she already was in immense pain; pain tends to build on pain, and eventually, one just becomes practically numb to it.

Well, the dilation levels must have been close to ten centimeters already, because it seemed that they were preparing for the birth. Plus, deep down, Hermione could tell how incredibly close she was to bringing her child into the world. It's amazing knowing that, any minute, a new being would be screaming and crying its heart out.

Everyone was gathered around Hermione at this point in time; it has finally come down to this moment. Life for Hermione was ending but in a way also beginning. She could never be the old her from this point on; she could only progress into a full-fledged mother. Her and Harry, as young as they may be, can start their new life together; along with their child.

With one last push a shrieking noise pierced through the air. Hermione looked up to see her beautiful baby being assessed and wrapped in a swaddling blanket. Minerva was holding the child and bringing the baby over to its mother and father.

Once the baby is being held in Hermione's arms, it contently settles into Hermione's warm, loving embrace. Hermione kisses the baby on its forehead and leans into her loves arms. "Harry," Hermione says gently; Harry looks over into Hermione's caring eyes and gently urges her, without words, to continue onward. "I think we should name the baby, Lilly".

"Lilly Jean Potter," Harry states with ease.

Hermione loves the name but was confused with the whole Potter bit. It sounds quite divine actually but wasn't true. "Potter," Hermione questioned hesitantly?

Harry just looked at her and smiled in a, sort of, reassuring way, and Hermione didn't question him. Hermione could only assume that, that was also part of her new beginning too.

**THE END! Please review; I hope you all enjoyed the story. Sorry about the cheesy ending but I still think I stayed true to my story. Thank you for sticking with me to the end!**

Review!


End file.
